Everyone/Mix of Children's Shows
Cast *Wubbzy (from Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) as Caillou *Widget (from Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) as Rosie *Walden (from Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) as Leo *Goofy (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as Oopsy Bear *Joy (from Inside Out) as Share Bear *Izzy (from Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as Cheer Bear *SpongeBob SquarePants (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Funshine Bear *Kermit the Frog (from The Muppets) as Tender Heart Bear *Sofia (from Sofia the First) as Wish Bear *Sam the Eagle (from The Muppets) as Grumpy Bear *Snuffy (from Sesame Street) as Clifford the Big Red Dog *Dorothy the Dinosaur (from The Wiggles) as Cleo *Scooby-Doo (from Scooby-Doo) as T-Bone *Pluto (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as Mac *Dora (from Dora the Explorer) as Emily Elizabeth *Boots (from Dora the Explorer) as Curious George *King Roland II (from Sofia the First) as The Man in the Yellow Hat *Mr. Persnickety (from Mr. Men) as Hundley *Robin the Frog (from The Muppets) as Elmo *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as Big Bird *Big Mouth (from Peg + Cat) as Cookie Monster *Emmy (from Dragon Tales) as Abby Cadabby *Gloomius Maximus (from Rolie Polie Olie) as Oscar the Grouch *Gary (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Slimey the Worm *The Cat in the Hat (from The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) as Grover *Nonny (from Bubble Guppies) as Bert *Goby (from Bubble Guppies) as Ernie *Richard (from Peg + Cat) as Telly Monster *Bear (from Franklin and Friends) as Baby Bear *Emily (from Little Bear) as Zoe *Maggie (from Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) as Rosita *Clifford (from Clifford the Big Red Dog) as Snuffy *Cleo (from Clifford the Big Red Dog) as Alice Snuffleupagus *Mr. Strong (from Mr. Men) as Herry Monster *Fozzie Bear (from The Muppets) as Murray Monster *Lambie (from Doc McStuffins) as Ovejita *Squidward Tentacles (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Mr. Johnson *Bob (from Bob the Builder) as Biff *Manny Garcia (from Handy Manny) as Sully *Lisa Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Prairie Dawn *Dr. Teeth (from The Muppets) as Count von Count *Zoot (from The Muppets) as Hoots the Owl *June (from Little Einsteins) as Googel *Annie (from Little Einsteins) as Phoebe *Leo (from Little Einsteins) as Narf *Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as Mel *Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee and Plex (from Yo Gabba Gabba!) as Honkers *Oswald (from Oswald) as Dinger *Rudy the Mouse (from Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) as Little Bird *Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) as Stinky the Stinkweed *Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble (from The Flintstones) as Two-Headed Monster *Mr. Charming (from Little Charmers) as The Amazing Mumford *Horton the Elephant (from The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) as Horatio the Elephant *Kipper (from Kipper) as Barkley *Rizzo the Rat (from The Muppets) as Benny Rabbit *Howl the Wolf (from Beanie Babies) as The Big Bad Wolf *Patrick Star (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Forgetful Jones *Yogi Bear (from Yogi Bear) as Papa Bear *Cindy Bear (from Yogi Bear) as Mama Bear *Sister Bear (from The Berenstain Bears) as Curly Bear *The Ferocious Beast (from Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) as Barney *Tasha (from The Backyardigans) as Baby Bop *Henry (from Oswald) as BJ *Olie Polie (from Rolie Polie Olie) as Riff *Jake (from Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as Lachy Wiggle *Zack (from Zack and Quack) as Simon Wiggle *Harry (from Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs) as Anthony Wiggle *Peg (from Peg + Cat) as Emma Wiggle *Pinky the Flamingo (from Beanie Babies) as Dorothy the Dinosaur *Dino (from The Flintstones) as Wags the Dog *Inky the Octopus (from Beanie Babies) as Henry the Octopus *Clueless Morgan (from Muppet Treasure Island) as Captain Feathersword *Brian Griffin (from Family Guy) as Dog *Porky Pig (from Looney Tunes) as Pig *Ovejita (from Sesame Street) as Sheep *Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse) as Duck *Legs the Frog (from Beanie Babies) as Frog *Mama Bear (from The Berenstain Bears) as Bear *Flik (from A Bug's Life) as Ant *Thomas Twiddlebug (from Sesame Street) as Bug *Barry B. Benson (from Bee Movie) as Bee *Ray (from The Princess and the Frog) as Fly *Pablo (from The Backyardigans) as Buddy *Uniqua (from The Backyardigans) as Tiny *Pollie Pi (from Rolie Polie Olie) as Shiny *Billy Bevel (from Rolie Polie Olie) as Don *Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as The Cat in the Hat *Prince James (from Sofia the First) as Nick *Princess Amber (from Sofia the First) as Sally *Nemo (from Finding Nemo) as Norval the Fish *Toopy and Binoo (from Toopy and Binoo) as Thing 1 and Thing 2 *Mr. Happy (from Mr. Men) as Super Why *Little Miss Sunshine (from Mr. Men) as Wonder Red *Mr. Bump (from Mr. Men) as Alpha Pig *Little Miss Chatterbox (from Mr. Men) as Princess Presto *Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) as Toopy *Seven (from Little Charmers) as Binoo *Lucy van Pelt (from Peanuts) as Twilight Sparkle *Nazz (from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) as Pinkie Pie *Sally (from The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!) as Applejack *Zoe (from Sesame Street) as Rainbow Dash *Sandy Cheeks (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Rarity *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as Fluttershy *SpongeBob SquarePants (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Spike *Barney (from Barney and Friends) as Wubbzy *Baby Bop (from Barney and Friends) as Widget *BJ (from Barney and Friends) as Walden *Trixie (from Toy Story 3) as Daizy *Gumball (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Thomas *Edd (from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) as Edward *Odie (from Garfield) as Henry *Mufasa (from The Lion King) as Gordon *Benson (from Regular Show) as James *Darwin (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Percy *Sam-I-Am (from The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) as Toby *Penny Fitzgerald (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Emily *Hopper (from A Bug's Life) as Diesel *Blue (from Blue's Clues) as Martha *Rowlf the Dog (from The Muppets) as Skits *Verne (from Over the Hedge) as Franklin *Papa Bear (from The Berenstain Bears) as Bear *Tina Russo (from The Looney Tunes Show) as Goose *Betty-Lou Beaver (from PB&J Otter) as Beaver *Sly the Fox (from Beanie Babies) as Fox *Rabbit (from Winnie the Pooh) as Rabbit *Rosie (from Everything's Rosie) as Deedee Doodle *Charlie Brown (from Peanuts) as Rooney Doodle *Dash Parr (from The Incredibles) as Moe Doodle *Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as Bus Driver Bob *Lois Griffin (from Family Guy) as Mazz *Garfield (from Garfield) as Mudge *Papa Bear (from Sesame Street) as Theo *Mama Bear (from Sesame Street) as Cleo *Baby Bear (from Sesame Street) as Lionel *Curly Bear (from Sesame Street) as Leona *Dee-Dee (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Angelina Ballerina *Tigga (from Tigga and Togga) as B1 *Togga (from Tigga and Togga) as B2 *Rosie (from Caillou) as Peppa Pig *Caillou (from Caillou) as George Pig *Kai-Lan (from Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) as WordGirl *Curious George (from Curious George) as Captain Huggy Face *Captain Hook (from Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as Dr. Two-Brains *Dr. Robotnik (from The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) as Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy *Leo Callisto (from Miles from Tomorrowland) as Captain Barnacles *Gonzo (from The Muppets) as Kwazii *Pingu (from Pingu) as Peso *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (from The Muppets) as Dr. Shellington *Martha (from Martha Speaks) as Dashi *Ludwig von Drake (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as Professor Inkling *Lola Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as Tweak *The Swedish Chef (from The Muppets) as Tunip *Miles Callisto (from Miles from Tomorrowland) as Sportacus *Loretta Callisto (from Miles from Tomorrowland) as Stephanie *Sheldon J. Plankton (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Robbie Rotten *Ed (from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) as Ziggy *Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) as Stingy *Little Miss Naughty (from The Mr. Men Show) as Trixie *Wade (from Kim Possible) as Pixel *Oscar Proud (from The Proud Family) as Mayor Milford Meanswell *Trudy Proud (from The Proud Family) as Bessie Busybody *Skully (from Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as Peep *Cuckoo Loca (from Minnie's Bow-Toons) as Chirp *Ono (from The Lion Guard) as Quack *Sunny (from Sunny Day) as Molly *Lincoln Loud (from The Loud House) as Gil *Rusty (from Rusty Rivets) as Goby *Dusty (from Handy Manny) as Deema *Vampirina Hauntley (from Vampirina) as Oona *Dougie (from Dougie in Disguise) as Nonny *Marshall (from PAW Patrol) as Bubble Puppy *Norval the Fish (from The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!) as Mr. Grouper *Diego (from Go, Diego, Go!) as Pocoyo *Flick Duck (from PB&J Otter) as Pato *Ella the Elephant (from Ella the Elephant) as Ellie *Bella (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as Loula *Little Bird (from Sesame Street) as Sleepy Bird